1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for combining objects included in a plurality of images into one image, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for combining continuously-shot moving object images captured by using a digital still camera into one image has been used. A plurality of temporally continuous images can be acquired from moving images or continuous shooting by using a camera. Combining moving object portions of the plurality of images enables motion analysis of a moving object and providing special effects on images.
Japanese Patent No. 4415198 discusses an image combining technique for combining a plurality of images (frames). The technique discussed in Japanese Patent No. 4415198 specifies a background portion (a portion other than moving object portions) in a plurality of frames, generates a background image not including the moving object portions, and combines the moving object portions of each frame with the generated background image.
The above-described conventional technique extracts moving object portions in a plurality of images subjected to combination, generates a background image not including the moving object portions, and combines the moving object portions with the generated background image. Such processing for generating a background image has issues with a large processing load.